A Tale of Two Connors
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: Connor Stoll was never lonely, but one fateful day Connor decides that he doesn't want to be just one-of-those-Stoll-brothers. Yes, Connor decided to be an individual, but what happens when Travis decides to find himself a new best friend?
1. Part 1: The Chapter With The Long Title

**_A Tale of Two Connors_**

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, I was kind of feeling bad about there not being enough independent Connor fics, (considering the fandom considers him to be a bit of a weakling compared to Travis,) so he asked me to write one! So yeah, hope you like it! Because nothing says epic like a two-shot *insert epic smiley face here.***

**Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like I own PJO? No. I don't. Because if I owned a book series that made as much money as this one does, I'd be chilling on my private beach, not writing fan fictions. **

**_Part 1: In Which Our Second Favorite Stoll Brother Gains an Actual Personality… or Something Like That. _**

Connor Stoll was never lonely.

Connor was a very mischievous boy, and his constant companion and best friend was his brother Travis. Connor and Travis Stoll were together so much, that people stopped thinking of them as separate people. They went together like peanut butter and jelly. Macaroni and cheese. Hot cocoa and marshmallows, popcorn and butter. Chips and salsa. Percy and riptide, Drew and her mascara, Clarisse and a weapon. They were never apart. They were never apart, that is, until that fateful day when Connor Stoll decided he was tired. He decided to be an individual.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the pegasi were frolicking through the strawberry fields. Yes, I said pegasi. As in, the mythical creatures. Connor was a son of Hermes, the god of travelers and thieves. So lets just say he picked up a lot of, well, interesting qualities from his dad. Travis and Connor—err, I mean, Connor and Travis, were hanging outside their cabin being extremely bored. Being bored was an unusual event for the Stoll brothers, so it was no surprise when Travis proposed an idea, to break the long, excruciating silence.

"Dude!" Travis said, "I'm craving coke. Lets go get some from the stash." Awkward moments don't come often between the two, but that certain day Connor had been extremely withdrawn. Travis almost always leads the conversations, but Connor was never _silent_. Finally, the silent one spoke. "Sure."

"What's wrong with you today, man? You haven't been yourself." Travis asked, a little less than concerned.

"Oh," Said Connor, in an extremely sarcastic tone. "Because you know me _so well_." At this comment, Travis decided that he was positively disgusted and sick of his brothers bad attitude. In an angry tone, that would have made babies cry, he snapped "Yes, actually, I know you better than anyone else. I also know that you have a really, really bad attitude right now. Snap out of it, or I'm going to be a really angry person."

"Fine, whatever. Lets go get some coke."

"Hey Travis!"

"'Sup Stoll's?"

"Oh Travis! Katie is looking for you."

"Hey look, it's Travis and Connor!"

"Oh! Travis, I was just looking for you."

"Oh, uhh… hi Connor. Anyways, so Travis…"

After a life full of taking second place to his brother, Connor was sick of not having enough attention. After the initial confrontation minutes before, Travis had all but completely forgotten his brothers strange behavior. That made the upcoming outburst seem even more unusual. If anyone was paying attention to Connor, (which we all know no one was,) they would have noticed that his face getting red with annoyance and frustration. They would have noticed his hands getting fidgety, as he struggled to hold back the words he so desperately wanted to say. Of course, no one paid any attention to Connor. No one noticed, and the outburst happened.

"That is it! I'm sick of this! In fact, starting today, I am no longer Travis Stoll's brother. I'm Connor. The most awesome person at camp, and I deserve respect!" Connor yelled, jumping on a bench nearby so that everyone could hear him. "Look Travis. I don't want to be bossed around by you anymore! I'm a seriously cool dude, but no one ever notices that. In fact, I bet _I'd _be the most popular dude in the Hermes cabin if it weren't for your little infamous crush on Katie. Yeah, I said it. Travis has a crush on Katie everyone! And yes, I just broke the secret brother trust, because we aren't brothers anymore."

After this long, angry rant, Connor jumped off the bench, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't stop running until he reached the Poseidon cabin, his destination. He knocked on the door no more than three times, and waited for his friend to come to his rescue. When the door opened, Percy's face said it all. Word of Connor's outburst had reached all corners of the camp in less than 10 minutes. Percy ushered him into the cabin, and quietly closed the door. Things were silent for a bit, until Connor finally opened his mouth to speak. "Look, I'm freakin out man! I'm freakin out!" The silence said that Percy was waiting for more of an explanation. "I've always just sat back and let Travis boss me around all of my life. 'Connor lets steal this.' 'Lets pull this prank' 'I want to do it my way.' I've always just let it go, but I'm tired of being known as Travis's brother. We used to be an even team, but now it's mostly Travis and his sidekick. You're the hero, you don't get what it's like, but I was still kind of hoping. Well, I don't know. I want you to teach me how to be an individual." Now, Percy tried really hard to understand Connor's reasoning, but he still found the entire situation a little bit humorous. He tried to suppress a giggle, after all, guys do _not_ giggle. "You want me to teach you to become an _individual?_" Percy asked, with a hint of mockery in his voice. If Percy had any mean intentions, Connor didn't pick up on it. "Yeah!" He said, "You're a pretty cool dude. No one ever accuses _you_ of being someone's sidekick."

"Sorry man," Percy said, not sounding very sorry at all, "I'm kind of busy at the moment. Big date with Annabeth and all. It's our anniversary you know. One year together."

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday and all that. I guess I'll find someone _else_ to help me. Someone more _qualified._" Connor said, putting extra emphasis on the word "qualified," making the vowels pop and sounding extremely stupid. Percy wasn't offended.

The next day, everything seemed completely normal. Completely normal until Connor _Steele_ entered the dining hall for breakfast. See, the only "qualified" person Connor could get to help him, was Grover. The conversation between them went a little like this:

Grover: So you want me to help you?

Connor: Yeah, pretty much.

Grover: Well first we need to start with the name.

Connor: The name?

Grover: Yeah! If you change your last name to something _other_ than Stoll, that eliminates the chances of people calling you a "Stoll brother."

Connor: Ohhhh! I think I get it.

Grover: Yeah, so names… names… hmmm… Stoll, Stole, Steal, Stoll, past tense, past tense. Present tense! What's the present tense of Stoll?

Connor: Uhh, why?

Grover: Because you were a Stoll in that _past_, but now it's the _present. _See what I'm getting at? Huh? Huh?

Connor: Uhh, sure. Present tense of Stoll? Steele?

Grover: Stoll, stole, steal, Steele! That's it! Perfect. Connor Steele.

And that's how Connor got the last name Steele. Now the pink hair, that's anybody's guess. Only the gods know why Connor chose the unique hair color of pink. Now Drew, being, well, Drew-ish, decided to comment on the new look. "Eww! What _is_ that thing on your head? Oh. It's your hair. I guess that makes since. Being a _Steele_ and all."

"Hey! Don't judge! Only real men wear pink." Replied Connor, laying on the famous Stoll charm seriously thick. Of course, Connor was no longer a Stoll. Lets just say Steele charm definitely doesn't work as well. "Umm, eww." Commented Drew, with one last disgusted look at Connor before running off to tell the rest of the camp the new juiciest gossip about Connor.

_Yeah, _thought Connor, _I've totally got it going on. I'm the coolest thing to hit camp halfblood since… well… ever! Now I'll just find Travis, and show him that I'm totally cool without him. Won't he be surprised! I bet he won't even recognize me. After all, I kind of avoided him all last night, so I haven't really seen him since… well…. Man, I kind of miss that dude. *sigh…*_

"Uhh, why are you talking to yourself like that?" Asked one of the newer, younger Hermes campers as Connor approached the table. _Oh! Was I talking to myself out loud?_ Thought Connor. "Yeah, you were talking out loud." Said the younger camper. Connor laughed an obviously fake sounding hearty laugh, and slid into a seat on the table. "Sup _Stoll."_ Sneered Connor as he slid into the table, as if Stoll was the worst word someone could call someone else. "Hello _Connor._" Replied Travis back at him, in the same tone of voice. "Meet my **new**, _improved_ brother, Collin Stoll."

"Oh uhhh, I thought I already told you my name is Collin _Bradburry_."

"Yeah, whatever _bro_." Said Travis stiffly, giving Collin a punch on the arm. "We're besties now. In fact, you're just in time to witness our newest prank on the Aphrodite cabin."

"You can't replace me!" Connor exclaimed, with hurt apparent in his voice. Just then, a scream more horrifying, and more pain filled then ever before filled the air. The scream was so loud and excruciating to the ear, that every baby within a 50 mile radius suddenly starting crying like never before. "Oh Em Gee!" It was an Aphrodite cabin member, surely. "COLLIN! TRAVIS! What did you do to my Justing Bieber poster? I'm going to kill you!" Collin and Travis high fived, and Travis turned to his ex-brother and said, with a very cocky tone, "You were saying?"

Connor had never been more hurt, and more determined, in his entire existence.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think! Later gaters,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	2. Part 2: The Chapter With the no Title

**_A Tale of Two Connors_**

**A/N: Back again! Aren't you glad I didn't forget you? Anywho, I'm feeling kinda bad for poor Connor, so maybe things will turn around for him in this last chapter…. or not…..**

Collin and Travis Stoll were inseparable friends since the moment they'd met. Travis didn't _really_ need Connor, after all, just because Connor was always the brains behind the operations didn't mean Travis never came up with some good ideas too. Travis was comic _gold_ when he needed to be. Besides, just because Connor came up with the idea of defacing the Aphrodite JB and Taylor Laughtner shrine, doesn't mean Travis didn't do a better job of putting the plan into action, because he did… At least, that's what he told himself. Honestly? Travis missed Connor, a lot. He couldn't let it show though, and Collin was OK as a replacement. All it took was a few Connor lessons, and a new last name to match Travis's, and they were the perfect set of brothers… almost.

"So Collin, I just came up with this epic idea for a plan—"

"Naw…"

"…"

Connor, on the other hand, was a complete mess. He had _tried_ to find a Travis replacement, after all, if it worked for Travis is could work for Connor, but it didn't work. At all.

"So you want to be a Travis, huh?"

"Not really…"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you advertised free food."

"So you _don't_ want to be my new best friend?"

"Not really…"

"Then why did you audition?"

"Free food."

"…"

He definitely needed a plan to be the coolest guy in the Hermes cabin, but his brain was way to fogged up to think about anything. For some reason, Collin had become super-mega-popular. At least, more popular than Connor had ever been. The rumors soared, and suddenly everyone was talking about the super-awesome new Connor. Apparently, he was pretty much just a Connor replica. It was almost like Connor had entered a look-alike contest and lost. How is it possible that Collin could play Connor, better than Connor? No, that was not a possibility. The _real_ Connor definitely needed to step up his game. He needed an experts advice, so of course he went back to Grover.

"Listen," Said Grover in a very un-grover like fashion, "This is what you need to do: You need to play a prank on Collin and Travis." Connor looked at Grover, stunned. "P-play a prank on _Travis?_ He'd see right through it! He's Travis Stoll for Zeus's sake!"

"Yeah," replied Grover, "And you're Connor Steele. You got this."

"I got this…" Connor said, with a tone of defiance against Travis in his voice. _I'll pull the biggest prank ever! Now what to do… _He thought, and he continued thinking until late into the night.

The next morning, everything was set up for the biggest prank ever. After awhile, Connor finally decided that the best prank to play would be one that scared Travis to pieces, and made Travis realize he couldn't live without Connor. First, he took a note and quickly scrawled something in Collins handwriting. It said: _I know away to get out of kitchen duty for that prank we played on the Aphrodite cabin, how about we blame it on Connor?_ Then he gathered his supplies from the Aphrodite cabin. Yup, you heard right. The Aphrodite Cabin. First he needed to ask them a favor.

"Look Drew, you're head of this cabin, right? I need a favor." He begged, hoping she'd agree. "Eww, why would I do _you _a favor. Wasn't it you're idea to burn our Taylor/Bieber shrine?" She replied, disgust in her voice. "Well yeah, but this is something to get back at Travis, and we _all_ know how much you hate Travis." He said, trying his best to get her on his side. He won. "Fine," She agreed, "What do I need to do?" Connor smiled. "All you have to do is pretend to be furious at me. That's all, I'll take care of the rest. Oh, and I need to borrow some stuff." He needed a note in Drew's handwriting, lots of confetti hearts and little chocolates, plus some other pretty looking things like fake blood and costume makeup. The Aphrodite cabin was always prepared. All it cost Connor was the price of a few Juicy gift cards. He gathered a few more necessary ingredients from the dining hall, set up by Travis's bunk, let out a blood curdling scream, and waited.

Meanwhile, Collin and Travis were on the training ground, never suspecting a thing. In fact, they were just laughing at their most recent Aphrodite prank. Collin, who knew he hadn't written that note, just played along and pretended that it really was him. After all, it was a great idea. Why not? They were just laughing about it. "I bet he's getting a makeover right now!" Collin laughed. Travis agreed, then the scream came. "What was that?" Travis asked, concern creeping into his voice. "It came from our cabin." Collin looked at him unconcerned. "It was probably just the result of one of our epic pranks. Come on! Lets fight more." They did fight more, but Travis was still a bit worried about his brothers, and one ex-brother in particular. He just felt that something wasn't right. "Oh, I am, well, I'm going to go… uhh… feed my fish! Yeah! I forgot to feed my fish!"

He ran off into the direction of the cabin, opened the door, and walked in slowly. Everything was quiet. Dead quiet. He slowly walked over to his bunk, and that's when he noticed the food cart. It was beautiful, and it was addressed to him. It had a food platter on it, covered up with a golden lid. Sprinkled all around the platter were pink confetti hearts and chocolates. Travis couldn't resist, and he had to see what was the food was for him! On the lid was tied a note, he unwrapped it and read, _A Gift to Travis, from the Aphrodite Cabin._ Travis was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see what scrumptious food the Aphrodite's got for him! Looks like it's safe to say that Travis wasn't the brightest poptart in the crayon box.

He opened the lid, and he screamed. Connor's head was covered In blood and lying on the golden platter. Travis sounded like a terrified little girl, "Oh gods! Eeeeeeeeee! What'd I do? Connor! Ahh! EeEeEeEe!" Real tears were flowing down his cheek, and he felt as though all happiness was gone from his body. Then Connor stood up. _All_ of Connor. The table had a hole in it! Connor wasn't really dead! Travis Stoll had been pranked, and he was overjoyed that it was only that.

Connor was dying laughing, in fact, he couldn't remember laughing that hard in his entire life. "Haha! And your face…. with the…. and the…. the real tears… it was priceless!"

"Shut up and hug me!" Travis said, then the two brothers were reunited once again. "Brothers?" Travis asked. "Brothers." Connor confirmed, with genuine happiness in his voice. Travis, who had finally realized the humor in the situation, began dying laughing. "Haha! And the blood… with the glitter… and the… it was…. I thought I… With that… yeah!" Once the two boys were finished hyperventilating, Connor asked, "Wait, where is Collin?"

"Collin who?" Travis replied. Then they both started laughing again.

"You know what's funny?" Travis was said to have commented later, "I wasn't even that freaked out about his head. I was more freaked that the blood ruined the chocolates…"

**_The End._**

**A/N: *sigh* That was pretty fun to write. Yay! Connor and Travis were reunited. That's so sweet! Anywho, feel free to review, and check out my other stories too *awesome smiley face…***

**Thanks a bunches! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
